Reznikov, G
by CaroH
Summary: Callen goes in search of his father and finds that he has some unwelcome company.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't resist this new story idea. It seems impossible that Callen would just ignore the fact that he now knows his father's name. G-centric as usual but involving another member of the team.

**Reznikov, G**

**Chapter One**

It was a quiet funeral; five mourners and a priest in a rain soaked cemetery. Not much to show for a man's life. Callen watched from the shade of an ancient oak tree, his emotions in turmoil. Although he had been sceptical about the claim of kinship he couldn't deny that he'd experienced an unaccustomed quickening of the heart at the thought he might finally have found his father. And, of course, he had. The short home movie had given him something tangible and it wasn't just seeing his father's face. He'd caught a small glimpse of a happy family. The tears had fallen freely that evening in the privacy of his house only to be replaced with his normal 'mask' by the following day.

Now he was paying a silent tribute to the man who'd given him one of the greatest gifts he'd ever received. Michael Reinhart was dead. He would never be forgotten. Once the service ended and the graveside was deserted Callen walked slowly down the hill. Even though he hadn't seen anyone he knew he wasn't alone and gave Hetty time to catch up to him if she chose to do so.

"A brave man," she said.

"Brave and honorable," Callen answered. He stopped by the low mound of earth covering the coffin. "He believed he owed my father a debt and repaid it in full."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked Eric to dig further into your father's history."

Callen met her gaze guilelessly. "I told you. It was a long time ago. Sometimes it's best to leave the past where it belongs."

"Do you really believe that, Mr. Callen?" Her expression was equally hard to read.

"Trying to unearth it has never gone well. I know you're worried about me but there's no reason to be."

"I'm concerned that my team leader is distracted."

The corner of his mouth twitched in an involuntary smile. "Is that all?"

"Perhaps not," she conceded. "You haven't told anyone what was on the film."

"Deeks knows. That's why he was so careful to make sure I received it. I'm surprised you didn't watch it before handing it over."

"There are boundaries, Mr. Callen." Hetty glanced up at the rain filled sky. "Don't stay out too long. We wouldn't want you to catch a chill." She turned away to walk back to her car.

Callen watched her thoughtfully while keeping a firm hold on his emotions. There was little doubt that she hadn't believed a word he'd said although she'd chosen not to confront him directly. He would have to be wary. Hetty was devious and had an uncanny knack of anticipating his moves before he made them. This time he was determined to outsmart her.

He returned to his car using all his skills to spot any surveillance without betraying his acute interest in his surroundings. Once in the vehicle he switched off his phone, removed the SIM card and disabled the GPS. He couldn't entirely rule out the chance that Eric would be looking for him but he didn't have to make it easy. He drove for two miles following a random pattern until he was satisfied that he wasn't being tailed before heading for his intended destination.

NCISLA

"Why are we meeting at the zoo?" Arkady Kolchek complained. "I hate the zoo. Look at all these poor animals behind bars. It is not right."

"We're here because no-one would expect us to be someplace like this." Callen sympathized with Arkady's point of view and watched the tigers pacing around their enclosure, their feral grace and pent-up energy diminished by their surroundings.

"Ah, you don't want Henrietta to know what you're doing," Arkady guessed. "Does that mean you will owe me another favor?"

"Why is everything always about business with you?" Callen asked. They strolled along between the cages, weaving around excited groups of children and their harassed-looking parents.

"It is the way of the world, my friend. What do you need this time? I hope there are no more Comescus to kill. I don't want to find myself on the wrong side of the Romanian crime families."

"I don't think there are any left to kill." They reached the elephant enclosure and Callen stopped. "What did your brother-in-law say about his car?"

Arkady shrugged. "What could he say? I told him that it had been hi-jacked by a rogue American agent. It's not my fault that he didn't believe me. Neither did his insurance company." He smiled happily. "Now he has to buy a new car and asked me to lend him the money."

"Did you?" Callen asked.

"Of course. The interest rate is exorbitant but he knows better than to complain. Now, tell me what I can do for you, Callen."

"I want you to use your contacts to find my father."

"Why? You have many more resources than I do."

"Not the right resources. My father's file was heavily redacted. I think you can find the original which will tell me where they sent him."

"What happens if you learn the name of the labor camp? They were brutal places. Most prisoners did not survive. He was a KGB Major who betrayed his comrades by helping refugees to escape. They would have sent him to one of the most secure facilities. Traitors were dealt with very harshly."

"I know all that," Callen snapped. He turned away and rested his hands on the top of a low wall while he fought to regain his composure. His dreams during the last two nights had been filled with images of barren landscapes and bone-chilling cold. "I know," he repeated with less heat. "I need to know what happened to him."

"I understand that but why hide it from your friends?"

"This is something I have to do alone."

"The Callen I knew ten years ago would have said that. I thought things had changed. Your team risked their lives to save you from the Comescu family."

"Hetty sent them to stop me. I won't be stopped, Arkady."

Arkady shook his head sorrowfully. "It is given to very few of us to have true friends. What happens if you need back-up and there is no-one to help you?"

"The Cold War's over. I'm not going to be in any danger."

"No? You underestimate the Russian need to protect their secrets. I think your father might be one of those secrets."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Callen asked.

"I will be risking the ire of the formidable Henrietta Lange," Arkady said cheerfully. "Life is too dull now so I think I will do what you ask. You can get the redacted file?"

Callen reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "This is everything Eric found." He hesitated before holding it out. "I'm trusting you, Arkady."

"Even a lone wolf has to trust occasionally. I will send word when I learn anything."

NCISLA

When Callen walked into the Mission he was immediately summoned by Hetty. "Did you get lost on your way back from the cemetery?" she enquired mildly.

"No. I had some business to attend to."

"I see. I don't suppose you want to tell me what kind of business?"

"Not really."

"Your phone was switched off."

"The battery died," Callen said. "I forgot to charge it up overnight."

"You wouldn't be planning something behind my back, would you, Mr. Callen?"

"When have I ever done that?" He gave her his most innocent look. "Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

"We have a new case. The briefing is already underway in Ops. I suggest you hurry. Remember, Mr. Callen, that I have eyes and ears everywhere. It would be very unwise to lie to me again."

"I'll remember that," Callen said before leaving to join his team. A case would take his mind off the need to wait for Arkady to provide the information that would finally lead him to answers about his family.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year. I've been struggling with writer's block for a couple of weeks so this isn't my greatest work. The rest of this story is set during Kensi's absence in Afghanistan.

**Reznikov, G**

**Chapter Two**

"Are you trying to give me heart attack?" Arkady Kolcheck asked his uninvited guest before glaring at his two bodyguards. "And where were you when he broke in?" He threw up his hands in despair when his men looked at each other sheepishly and shuffled their feet. "Never mind. Get out of my sight before I decide to shoot you."

"Hello, Arkady." Callen's momentary amusement at watching his friend berate his bodyguards fled as quickly as it had appeared.

"Would it kill you to come to the front door once in a while?" Arkady asked.

"It's not as much fun," Callen replied, his piercing stare fixed on his unwilling host. "It's been two months since I asked you for information. If you've been holding out on me I'll do worse than give you a fright."

"You're threatening me? I thought we were friends."

Callen hid his impatience behind a bland façade. "I'm beginning to wonder about that. Do you have anything for me?"

Arkady headed for his liquor cabinet. "Vodka?" He held up a bottle of Stolichnaya Elit. "Only the best. Water from the Himalayas and Russian winter wheat."

Callen shook his head, unimpressed by the ostentatious display of wealth. "Stop stalling."

After downing one shot of vodka Arkady refilled the glass and took a seat opposite Callen. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. What have you found out?"

"A friend of a friend has a cousin in Moscow who might be able to get his hands on your father's file. There are no guarantees, you understand, and it will not be cheap."

"How much?" Callen felt the first stirring of excitement. For most of his life he had come up against dead ends every time he tried to find out anything about his family. Even a tenuous lead was worth pursuing.

"Fifty thousand American dollars."

"Where am I supposed to find that much money?"

Arkady shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Is it negotiable?"

"In business everything is negotiable but you must know that he is taking huge risk to help you."

Callen mentally reviewed his assets. Apart from his house he owned nothing of any tangible value. His bank account had a healthy balance, although he would need some of that to fund his trip. Fortunately he owned his home outright and should be able to borrow against its value.

"What's his name?"

"No names. It is too dangerous. There is an exhibit of Russian history at the Kremlin. The crown jewel of the collection is six Faberge eggs. He will make contact with you there at noon five days from now."

"When were you planning to tell me this?" Callen asked.

"Perhaps never," Arkady confessed. "I worry about you, my friend. This quest is more dangerous than you realize."

"I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure you won't stay in Los Angeles? I have need of a reliable head of security."

"I have a job." Callen stood up, ready to leave.

"Ah, but will you still have a job once Henrietta finds out what you are planning?"

Callen's smile was bleak. "Some things are worth the risk. If I end up unemployed I'll think about giving you a call."

NCISLA

When Deeks arrived at the Mission he was immediately struck by the unusual lack of activity. He dropped his bag on the desk and looked around. Inevitably his gaze lingered on Kensi's unoccupied chair. She'd been gone for three weeks, during which time he'd spoken to her once. That phone call had been the best gift he'd ever received and he kept the treasured memory safe and warm to sustain him until Kensi's return.

There was no sign of Callen or Sam so he headed upstairs to Ops wondering if he was late for a briefing. Nell greeted him with her usual sunny smile when he entered the room. Eric only glanced up briefly before returning to whatever task was consuming his attention.

"Hey, Nell. Have you seen Callen and Sam?"

"Not since yesterday. Hetty might've sent them out without telling me."

"Where is Hetty?"

"She was in the armory." Nell cocked her head slightly, a sure sign that she was thinking about something. "She looked…distracted. I thought it was weird because it's not usually that easy to figure out her mood."

Deeks felt a flutter of anxiety, wondering if something had happened to Kensi. "Thanks, Nell. I'll see if I can track her down."

When he reached the armory he paused in the entrance. Hetty was still there, sitting on a stool by the workbench. Instead of working on one of the many personal weapons she possessed she was staring off into the distance. He watched her silently, trying to decide if it was wise to disturb her.

"Come in Mr. Deeks," Hetty said without looking in his direction.

"Morning, Hetty. Is something wrong?"

She shook herself out of her reverie and shot him an enquiring look. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. There just seems to be an uneasy atmosphere here today."

"You have good instincts. Sit down. I have something to discuss with you."

"Is it about Kensi?" he asked hurriedly, a frisson of fear dancing down his spine. "Is she alright?"

"There's no need to worry about Miss Blye."

"Okay," Deeks said dubiously. He perched on the edge of a stool on the opposite side of the workbench. "What should I be worried about?"

Hetty laced her fingers together, resting her hands on the wooden surface. "Have you ever been to Russia?"

"No. Why?"

"Mr. Callen is on his way to Moscow. He needs someone to watch his back."

Deeks frowned. "What's the mission?" When she continued to look at him wordlessly he hazarded a guess. "He's gone looking for his father?"

"It appears so. Three days ago he raised a mortgage on his house. The money passed through his account before ending up in a branch of the Guta Bank in central Moscow. He then approached Director Vance to request a leave of absence. The Director consulted me before refusing."

"What did Callen say?"

"He threatened to resign. He is too good an operative to lose although I don't approve of his tactics in this case."

"If he'd wanted our help he'd have asked for it," Deeks pointed out.

"Mr. Callen doesn't always make the most sensible decisions when it comes to his personal welfare. You are booked on a flight to Moscow which leaves in three hours." She pushed a large brown envelope in his direction. "This is everything we have been able to find out about Nikita Alexander Reznikov. He must know something more or he wouldn't have left."

He's not going to be happy about accepting help. Why not send Sam? He's got more chance of keeping Callen reined in."

"Unfortunately Mr. Hanna has been called away on a different matter. You will do just fine, Detective. Your itinerary, credit card and money are in there." She tapped a finger against the envelope. "You can travel under your own name."

"Moscow's a big city. How do I find him? You know how good he is at disappearing."

"I will have his location for you by the time you land. Don't let him intimidate you. There are risks in what he is doing. Digging up the past, particularly events that happened in Russia during the Cold War can be dangerous. The Communist Party punished traitors severely and for a KGB Major to betray his country was unprecedented. Mr. Callen will stir up old memories and old hatreds. As an American agent and the son of a traitor, he could present a very tempting target."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting, Hetty? Callen can take care of himself."

"Never underestimate the Russian psyche. Such a mistake would be fatal. Watch over him, Mr. Deeks. He doesn't just need a partner. I believe if he follows this path to its ending he will also need a friend.

Tbc


End file.
